shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Daly
Daly is a marine Lieutenant Junior Grade stationed at Gyre Island in North Blue. He is also the captor of Herman Mill. Appearance Daly is average in height and weight and has short light brown hair. He has very pointed features, particularly his chin and nose. He wears a yellow V-neck shirt, blue pants, a red leather jacket, brown boots and a Marine cap. When in battle he usually carries six guns with him; four pistols, usually in belt holsters, and two rifles strapped to his back, as well as a bag of ammunition. Personality Abilites and Powers Daly is a marksman, though not a very good one. He uses more ammunition than anyone in the Marines, and only ever hits his target because of the large amount of ammunition he uses. In fact, when Jackson Gunn created a shield during their fight, only two bullets actually it. Besides his minor marksmanship skills, Daly is considerably weak. He has very low endurance, to the point where three fair punches will knock him out. His strength is that of a normal person's. However, his speed is something he can be proud of. Though not enough to be superhuman, he is rather fast. This usually stems from his cowardly tendencies of running away, and trying to maintain a safe distance. History Daly joined the marines at a young age, looking for fame and fortune. He quickly grew in rank, mostly by accidents and dumb luck, and was soon stationed as ranking officer at Gyre Island in North Blue. Afer a while heard there was a genius map maker from the Grand Line that joined the village. He then decided that he should use this resource to further his advancement. He proceeded to send some of his men to try and persuade him to join them, and if he refused to capture him and bring him to the base. When his troops returned, he saw the man had not come willingly and ordered them to lock him in the prison, until he cooperated. A few hours later he went to the dungeon to explain the situation to Herman and offered to make him his subordinate. When Herman again refused, he left. Several days had passed, all comprising of much the same sequence of events, until one night an alarm was raised that the prisoner was set free by two unknown men. After learning the direction they were heading, Daly set up a barricade in the courtyard to meet them. When they arrived, Daly stepped forward and inquired as to what they were doing. At the man's (Jackson Gunn) request, he introduced himself, explained why he needed Herman and ordered them to hand him over. When they refused, Daly drew his guns and used his famous Scatter Shot attacks, unloading all his guns. After the smoke cleared he saw the man had created a barrier and that only two shots actually hit. He then ordered his men to fire, but was surprised to find that there had been a barrier created between him and them, making them unable to cause any damage other than to themselves. As he turned around to threaten the men, he was greeted with a steel hammer in the face, which sent him flying to the wall. As he was being scolded for kidnapping, Daly drew a hidden gun he keeps in his boot, but before he could use it, the man's steel rod connected with the gun and caused a malfunction. He was then hit with the steel rod and asked if he understood, to which he replied he did and then fell unconscious. Category:Marine Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Human Category:North Blue Characters Category:Marksman Category:Galcion Category:Lieutenant Junior Grade